


A si me enamore de ti

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose sigue siendo Caboose, Church es un cabeza hueca pero lindo, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mención de Allison Texas, Rooster Teeth Latino, Tengo una obsecion con Churboose, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencia: el contenido incluye relación Hombre X Hombre si no te gusta no leer <br/>Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rooster Theeth RED VS BLUE  .<br/>Este es un Universo  alternativo donde los personajes de Red vs Blue viven una vida casi normal en una pequeña ciudad  Church es un policía de medio tiempo y Caboose es un mesero en un restaurante familiar .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Fue como cualquier día en la vida de Church , un día va bien y al siguiente estaba teniendo uno de esos días en que la lluvia no dejaba de caer ... acababa de terminar una fila de papeles que firmar y llenar informes sobre asaltos , así que necesitaba estirar las piernas y en verdad necesitaba hacerlo llevaba 8 horas sentado en aquel escritorio de las cuales 7 habían sido escuchando las quejas de su compañero (no se podría decir que Tucker era el mejor compañero pero era soportable ) en fin solo caminar liberar sus músculos y su estrés , tal ves un café no estaría mal .  
Mientras caminaba comenzó a llover y se maldijo a si mismo por no llevar consigo una sombrilla ; En Blood Gulch todo era un desastre sobre todo por la lluvia y los inviernos crudos pero en este momento church odiaba la lluvia , corrió bajo un pequeño puesto de revistas a refugiarse de la lluvia   
\- Hey hombre ¿el cielo se viene encima he ? - hablo un hombre de traje color oro oscuro   
-Hey ..hum ..perdón no sabia que alguien estaba a qui - respondió church sacudiendo la lluvia de su cabello   
-No me molesta compartir - sonrió el hombre de traje dorado -mi nombre es York mucho gusto ..-  
-Mi nombre es Leonard pero todos me llaman Church -  
-Bueno Church parece que el agua no se detendrá a si que creo que me tendré que dar un chapuzon -dijo York .  
-Si creo que tienes razón- cuando Church se dio la vuelta para ver a York este había desaparecido -si adiós - dijo Church alzando la mano como si su compañero aun estuviera hay , miro hacia la derecha e izquierda pero nada .. asomo su cabeza un poco y vio que al otro lado de la avenida había un pequeño restaurante familiar , era momento de obtener ese café .  
A si que era quedarse debajo de un puesto de periódicos mojado y con frió o cubrirse en un techo con un café decente .  
Atravesó la avenida lo mas rápido posible el trafico fue poco por lo que pudo atravesar sin que ningún carro lo atropellara (aun que esa hubiera sido la cereza en el pastel ); abrió la puerta del restaurante lo mas rápido que pudo e hizo sonar la campanilla como si fuera un gato corriendo por su vida habían pocos clientes pero eso no evito algunas miradas curiosas sobre el , decidió tomar asiento lo mas lejos que pudo en la ultima mesa una mesa pequeña redonda con dos sillas cerca de la ventana , al acomodarse inmediatamente perdió la vista en las afueras ..viendo la lluvia caer .  
-Hey guapo - una risita invadió sus pensamientos -¿que vas a querer ?- un hombre de 15 cm mas bajo que el sonreía , con una libreta en mano y un delantal color rosa -Hey hum - dijo church mirando el pequeño gafete en su pecho con el nombre de Donut no sabia si eso era un apodo o su nombre en realidad.  
-¿Vas a a pedir algo o vas a coquetear?- grito una camarera apoyada en el mostrador era de tez morena de cabello rizado hecho una pequeña cola de caballo mal amarrada , tenia los labios de color amarillo llamativo .  
\- A la mejor solo quiere protegerse de la lluvia - dijo una vos masculina desde la cocina   
-No seas tonto Caboose , este hombre viene por algo de comer - dijo la chica del mostrador   
-En realidad solo quiero un café - dijo Church llamando la atención de todos .  
-Un café entonces - dijo el mesero de delantal rosa -¡Caboose un café!- llamo Donut desde el mostrador .  
Un grito seguido de un ruido estrepitoso desde la cocina aviso que tal ves su taza de café no llegaría a su mesa , - ¡Auch Auch!- mi dedo dijo un hombre saliendo de la cocina , el era de 5 cm mas alto que Church de tez blanca y cabello negro desordenado ..Peinado en muchas direcciones .  
-Oh Caboose ¿te quemaste de nuevo con la maquina de café ?- dijo Donut -A ver déjame ver - el chico traía un delantal azul enrollado a su mano .  
Church se preguntaba que demonios había pasado ..bueno era obvio que posiblemente su taza de café había caído .  
-Oh Caboose es la tercera ves esta semana - dijo Donut   
-toma hombre ¡oh valla estas todo mojado ! no limpiare eso - dijo la camarera de delantal amarillo dejando un café sobre la mesa , por alguna razón ese café lo hizo aun mas molesto de lo que ya estaba tal ves no era el café ni la lluvia ¡ ni siquiera Tucker ! todo era insignificante todo excepto algo .. el muchacho sentado en un banco cerca del mostrador con una mano llena de benditas adhesivas ..¿Quien diablos deja que un chico que no sabe como manejar una maquina de café ,maneje una máquina de café ?  
-Ya te dije que no toques la maquina cuando esta sirviendo café - dijo Donut colocando una bendita adhesiva en su dedo meñique   
-Es que parece una cascada miniatura - se defendió el chico de cabello negro   
Church escuchaba eso mientras daba un sorbo a su café , estaba tan distraído en la plática de aquellos meseros que no se percató de lo caliente que estaba su café , al momento de dar el primer sorbo lo dio tan grande que al tocar su lengua y un poco de su garganta , quemo como el infierno ; escupió su café como su fuera una de esas escenas de caricatura .  
-¡MIERDA ESTA CALIENTE! - grito tan alto Church que nuevamente se gano un vistazo de los clientes .  
-Daa eso es obvio , es un café en ningún momento pediste te helado ¿no ?- dijo la camarera de labios amarillos .  
-Necesita agua fría – dijo Caboose levantándose rápidamente de su lugar   
-Olvídalo chico – dijo Church levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose ahora mucho más molesto al mostrador dejando los billetes encima , ahora si ya no le importaba la lluvia solo quería salir de ese lugar , abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar antes de llegar a la esquina escucho que alguien corría hacia el - ¡Hey espera !– vio al chico de cabello negro correr hacia el a toda velocidad con una botella de agua en su mano ; la lluvia era tan fuerte que al chico parecía le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua en su cabello .. tropezó ..tropezó justo a dos pies de distancia aterrizando directamente sobre church en serio ahora no le importaba todo lo demás por lo que estaba molesto , ahora en verdad en verdad estaba enojado con el chico …. No enojado .. Furioso ; los dos aterrizaron justo en el pavimento Church creyó que si tomaba al chico por los hombros tal ves evitaría que cállese sobre el … gran error ..  
-MIERDA chico que nadie te ha dicho que no correr en la lluvia? Hay mi trasero – dijo church tratando de apartarse del chico sobre el, –lo siento – rápidamente el otro se levantó mirando directamente a Church a los ojos   
-Se quemó la lengua con el café y decidí traer agua fría para usted y bueno Kai quería quedarse con su cambio también pero eso no es correcto – dijo el chico   
-¡UNA MIERDA hombre no ves está lloviendo crees que necesito más agua! – dijo church levantándose y gritando hacia el cielo como si escuchara sus quejas.  
-Uh …. Perdón yo solo .. mi nombre es Caboose - dijo el chico entregando el agua y el cambio en una pequeña bolsa de plástico .  
-Si , si como sea mi nombre es Leonard pero mis amigos me llaman Church , ¿ sabes? A la mierda no sé por qué te digo mi nombre, adiós novato – dijo church sin siquiera fijarse en la expresión del muchacho , dio la vuelta y se fue .  
Después de eso regreso a la oficina , Tucker ya estaba hay pegado al teléfono recibiendo quejas y asuntos del trabajo ; fueron las dos horas mas odiadas de su vida Tucker se paso la mita del tiempo burlándose de el por parecer una sopa y sobre lo poco atractivo que eso seria para las chicas del trabajo … bla bla bla Tucker Tucker Tucker … era lo único que salía dela boca de su compañero . Al final del día cuando el papeleo comenzó a disminuir y la lluvia avía terminado se dio cuenta que podía tomar 5 minutos de descanso para el , inclino su cilla lo suficiente para subir los pies al escritorio . Un pequeño ruido los distrajo de sus pensamientos , había tirado una botella de agua que se encontraba en su escritorio , el había olvidado aquella botella… tuvo que salir de su comodidad para levantar la botella , entonces como si fuera un deja vu pensó en el .. en el novato .. en Caboose pensó en lo mal que se había comportado con el ; el chico resbalo en la lluvia y lo que es más se mojó solo para llevarle una botella de agua para su garganta y 5 dólares de cambio .. ¿ Por qué alguien aria eso? El chico pudo haberse lastimado a un más de lo que ya se encontraba y el solo le dio una patada en el culo ..  
Oh mierda eso lo hizo sentirse como un cretino –Creo que debería disculparme… - dijo church saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos, entonces abrió los ojos como platos y pensó que el grandioso Leonard L. Church tendría que disculparse.


	2. Capitulo 2

Esa noche church no pudo dormir, había tratado mal a muchas personas pero eso nunca le importo… pero ¿acaso le importaba el novato? .. ¿Por qué Caboose se robaba ahora sus pensamientos? , el estaba tan molesto consigo mismo por que el chico lo hizo sentir como basura ( aun que en realidad fue culpa de Church ) .  
A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a tomar un café , el vivía a 10 calles de sus trabajo podría a ver tomado el transporte o llevar su carro pero decidió caminar , sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente de nuevo a ese lugar .. el restaurante familiar , estaba casi vacío era temprano por la mañana y solo habían unos poco clientes saliendo con vasos de café a su trabajo . El decidió tomar haciendo en la misma mesa del día anterior –Hey eres tu el idiota que deja 5 dólares de propina – se acercó la mesera de delantal amarillo esta ves Church pudo ver la placa en su pecho su nombre era kaikaina –hey mis ojos están aquí – dijo kaikaina   
-hum observaba su nombre en el gafete – dijo church   
-aja todos dicen eso ¿qué es lo que vas a querer?-   
-un café americano –  
-Sabes que esta vez va caliente – dijo kaikaina alejándose para tomar la orden de la mesa de enfrente; Church solo frunció el ceño y esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica.  
No tardo mucho para que su café llegara a la mesa .. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún ruido estrepitoso de la cocina, cuando había terminado de beber su café no vio ni una sola ves a Caboose , nadie hablaba de el y el restaurante cada vez era más lleno eso indico que era momento de irse pago como de costumbre pero dejo al propósito 5 dólares extras a ver si esta ves el chico se daría cuenta de nuevo e iría en busca de el para regresar le el cambio …. pero nada sucedió .  
Así pasaron 6 días completos iba todas las mañanas y tomaba un café americano dejando 5 dólares de cambio . El cuarto día su mesa favorita estaba ocupada así que tomo asiento en una mesa cercana del mostrador   
-Hey idiota ¿ lo mismo de siempre?- dijo kaikaina masticando una goma de mascar –Sabes que tenemos algo más que café ¿verdad? – dijo burlona-mente kaikaina .  
-¿Podrías dejar de decirme idiota? Y solo quiero café gracias – dijo Church ahora un poco molesto por los comentarios de kaikaina   
-Daa no dejare de decirte así , ¿Por qué siempre dejas 5 dólares mas ?-  
-Es una prueba – sonrió Church burlona-mente   
-¿Así?¿ Qué clase de prueba? ¿ a ver cuándo juntas un café gratuito y una dona?- dijo kaikaina sarcásticamente   
-¿me hablaron?- dijo Donut apoyando los codos en el mostrador –¡ah eres el mal amigo de caboose!- dijo donut poniendo su car entre sus manos apoyado en el mostrador   
-Hey yo no soy su a mi…espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy el malo? – dijo Church ahora si comenzando a molestarse   
-Eso es obvio cariño hiciste que Caboose obtuviera la gripe y ahora está en casa enfermo – dijo Donut   
-Yo no hice que obtuviera enfermo – dijo Church alzando un poco la vos por la acusación   
-Oh claro que lo hizo , el pobre tonto salió preocupado por usted y su estúpida boca al haberse quemado así y 5 dólares de cambio que había dejado , salió en medio de la tormenta solo para regresar con una rodilla raspada – dijo kaikaina ahora con las manos en la cintura   
-Sip y así fue como obtuvo la gripe – dijo Donut ahora dándose la vuelta para atender a un nuevo cliente.  
Valla ahora si era un completo idiota , lo peor de lo peor .. Hizo que el chico se enfermara todo por una tontería –¿y saben cómo está?- dijo Church dando un último sorbo a su café   
-Hay en verdad eres tonto, te dije que está enfermo ¿Cómo crees que este? Dijo kaikaina alejándose para tomar otra orden – ¡ah y no creas que te devolveré el cambio!-dijo kaikaina .  
Church salió ahora pensando en la manera de no preocuparse por el novato .. el iba a estar bien solo era gripe , nadie muere de ello .  
……………………………OFICINA…………………………  
-Church…Church …….Church … llamando a tierra de Church~ - dijo Tucker chasqueando los dedos en la cara de Church .  
Church regreso así oficina desde el fondo de sus pensamientos vio al chico de tez oscura y corbata agua marina mirándolo fijamente con preocupación   
-Eh ah Tucker ¿Qué sucede?-  
-Hombre me asustaste pensé por un momento que estabas teniendo algún tipo de derrame cerebral – dijo Tucker colocando una pequeña fila de papeles en su escritorio, -¿en qué piensas?- dijo Tucker   
-En nada – dijo apresuradamente Church colocándose unas gafas   
-vamos amigo puedes confiar en mi – dijo Tucker dando una palmada al hombro de Church   
-Bueno el otro día conocí a un chico en un café …-   
-¡¿hombre eres gay?!- grito Tucker con asombro   
-¡No idiota al menos deja que termine de hablar!- dijo Church sintiendo el calor subir por su cuello hasta su cara , - el es un mesero y fui por un café al restaurante que está a dos calles arriba , estaba lloviendo así que entre hay y hubo un accidente , así que si de ahí y este chico se tropezó en la lluvia por llevarme una botella de agua y 5 dólares de cambio , así que lo trate como una mierda y ahora se que el obtuvo una rodilla lastimada y la gripe y yo solo quiero disculparme por ser un culo con el - dijo Church ahora soltando un suspiro frustrado y rascando su puente de la nariz .  
-¿Qué?- dijo Tucker con la boca abierta –hombre ¡eres un asco de persona y solo te vi una vez pidiendo disculpa a Allison para que no te matara por cada pendejada que decías! y acabas de arruinar a este chico de nombre… mmm ¿cuál es el nombre?- pregunto Tucker   
-Caboose – dijo Church   
-¡Caboose! Jajajaja tiene un nombre horrible con razón le va tan mal jajajaja – dijo Tucker colocando las manos en la cintura   
-Si bueno que también le iría de la mierda si se llamara Lavernius ¿verdad?- dijo Church ahora con una sonrisita burlona   
-Si una mierda amigo – dijo Tucker ahora molesto –Sabes a mi tía Rosandra le dio gripe y después se murió – dijo Tucker pensativa-mente   
-¡Gracias Tucker eso ayuda aún más!-   
-Bueno yo me voy joven enamorado recuerde que el papeleo es para hoy – dijo Tucker dirigiéndose a su escritorio   
El no era gay .. eso pensó Church mientras comenzaba con el papeleo , durante los siguiente dos días decidió que no quería café solo quería ir a la oficina y terminar el papeleo todo los días era oleado menos ese día , por alguna razón Church encendió el televiso por la mañana y escuchaba el reporte del día todo era lluvia y tormentas eléctricas . Al salir de su casa decidió que esta vez había suficiente viento y nubes del mal tiempo que quería un café , tomo su sombrilla y camino hasta el restaurante pero al parecer los planes de su jefe eran distintos , su teléfono sonó a solo una calle del restaurante era Tucker su hijo se había resfriado y necesitaba alguien que lo supliera el día de hoy con el papeleo .  
-Genial más papeleo aburrido … adiós amigo - dijo bajando un poco la mirada , pero al mismo tiempo se maldijo así mismo por decir amigo a una persona que solo le avía tratado una vez en la vida además dijo “adiós amigo” – ¿qué mierda está pasando conmigo?..- maldijo en vos baja.  
Al llegar las 8 pm lleno su ultimo informe comenzó a llover alrededor de las 2 pm así que la tormenta duraría toda la noche, cuando salió de su trabajo se maldijo así mismo por no llevar su carro, camino hacia su casa con una sombrilla que apenas resiste la tormenta se detuvo enfrente del restaurante tal vez esta ves podría obtener su café .  
Atravesó cuidadosamente la avenida y entro –Disculpe señor pero ya no hay servicio estamos por cerrar – Church reconoció que era Donut –Hey cariño hace días que no te veíamos por aquí – dijo Donut al reconocer que se trataba de Church   
-No me digas cariño Donut eso suena empalagoso – dijo Church dejando la sombrilla a un costado de el   
-Caboose tienes vivistas ~- dijo Donut llamando hacia la cocina   
-¿yo?.. o no .. ¿son malas noticias? Odio las malas noticias – dijo caboose apenas asomando el rabillo del ojo por la puerta   
-Hey – dijo Church alzando la mano y sonriendo un poco hacia el   
-Hey yo te conozco ¡eres Church! El sujeto del café – dijo caboose saltando alegremente hasta donde Church estaba -¡Tu eres mi amigo!- dijo caboose   
-Eh si yo mm solo quería disculparm..- Church no pudo terminar su oración fue interrumpido por un gran trueno, Caboose salto y abrazo a Church fuertemente enterrando su cara en el cuello de Church –sería mejor que bien era de día – dijo Church sintiendo el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas por culpa del chico .  
-Le tiene miedo a los truenos -dijo Donut apilando sillas - hey Caboose por que no te vas , hace dos horas termino tu turno – dijo donut sonriendo y poniendo las manos en la cintura - Si no te vas ahora a casa podría empeorar la tormenta y Donut es el único que trae carro - dijo kaikaina saliendo de su delantal y despeinándose un poco , ahora estaba lista para irse a casa ; Caboose se alejó de Church y vio así afuera .  
-¿puedo ir con usted Church? Olvide mi sombrilla en casa – dijo caboose sonriendo   
-hm yo creo que seria mejor si alguien te lleva yo solo quería ..- nuevamente fue interrumpido por Donut   
-Yo creo que no , tenemos que que ir por el hermano de kai así que tardaremos más – dijo Donut poniendo una mano en la barbilla   
-Espera iré por mis cosas - dijo Caboose corriendo hacia la cocina Church ahora si que está en apuros el solo quería disculparse pero ahora las cosas fueron diferentes ahora tenía que escoltar a Caboose hasta su casa y verificar que el chico estuviera bien .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un mundo alternativo donde los personajes de Red vs Blue viven una vida casi normal en una pequeña ciudad Church es un policía de medio tiempo y Caboose es un mesero en un restaurante familiar .

-¡Listo! – grito el chico tomando del brazo de Church , ni cuenta se había dado cuando el chico se acerco a el   
-¡Caboose cuidadoso y si se porta mal avise a sargento!~ – grito Donut antes de que Caboose saliera   
-¿Sargento?- Church había escucho ese nombre antes .. bueno ahora eso no era tan importante ahora tenía a un chico un poco más alto que el bajo su sombrilla sonriendo hacia el –Bueno Caboose usted caminar a su casa y yo le seguiré - dijo Church tratando de evitar el contacto visual .  
-Sip no vivo muy lejos si cuento con los dedos son solo 3 calles hacia arriba – dijo sonriendo .  
Ahora que Church tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Caboose se dio cuenta de lo distraído , viéndolo bien era como un niño en un cuerpo de un adolescente –Hey Caboose .. ¿Puedo llamarte así no?- pregunto Church   
-Sip mi nombre completo es Michael J. Caboose pero todos me dicen Caboose – sonríe amplia-mente el chico   
-Bueno ….yo quería disculparme por lo de la otra ves .. Sobre el agua y los 5 dólares – dijo Church rascando su nuca con la mano libre   
-Hum gracias, no creo que deba disculparse creo que fue mi culpa por haber jugado ese día con la máquina de café y resbale en el pavimento por correr en la lluvia – dijo Caboose jugando con algunas gotas de agua que se colaban en la sombrilla.  
-Escuche que pescaste la gripe y una rodilla lesionada .. ¿cómo estas con eso?- dijo Church ahora viéndolo a el .  
-Hum fue horrible la gripe no pude comer galletas ni helado y ……. Recibí algunas inyecciones ¿sabe? Le temo mucho a las inyecciones las agujas son puntiagudas y filosas…. – dijo Caboose ahora temblando al recordarlo   
\- Y hum mi rodilla está bien Donut puso una bendita adhesiva con conejos para mi – dijo Caboose ahora sonriendo –  
-Y ¿ aun así piensas que no fue mi culpa?- dijo Church ahora asombrado y con un tono un poco incrédulo   
-No dije que no fuese su culpa del todo – dijo ahora distraído Caboose.  
Caminaron durante todo el camino a casa de Caboose , Church comenzó a platicar acerca de lo mal que se sintió por Caboose aquel día pero solo una vez dijo “perdón o lo siento “ (Vamos es Church ) , el nunca volvería a decir “lo siento “ a alguien que apenas comenzaba a conocer bueno casi …   
Caboose fue una máquina de esas que no sabes de donde se apagan , hablaba y hablaba de todo acerca de la edad que tiene , de su familia , de su mascota y de sus dulces favoritos ; el menciono que le gustaba pisar charcos y hojas secas pero no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en el agua , él dice que el agua es para los peces pero él no es un pez él es una persona .. Un humano, ahora Church en verdad no podía creer la clase de chico que es el , escucho todo no se perdió ni un detalle pero eso no significaba que fuese interesante , ahora en verdad deseaba que se callara solo un momento .  
-¡llegamos! – dijo Caboose señalando un edifico de departamentos –usted puede quedarse si desea ..- dijo Caboose entrando y presionando los botones del elevador – solo quería disculparme eso es todo – dijo Church , cuando pensaba que las cosas eran buenas escucho un estruendo y Caboose se sujetó al barandal de las escaleras junto al elevador –hum creo que no deberíamos ir por el elevador dijo Church .  
-¿en que piso vives?   
-cuarto piso- dijo Caboose   
-Bueno creo que podemos subir por las escaleras – señalo Church   
Caboose podía subir todos los pisos saltando escalón por escalón e incluso de dos en dos pero Church estaba exhausto y apenas iban en el segundo piso , cuando por fin llegaron Caboose fue el primero en saltar hacia la puerta y tres minutos después Church termino de subir todas las escaleras –Esta es mi casa , tengo a pecas pero es un secreto nadie debe saber .. porque podrían correrme o lo que es peor ¡podrían correr a pecas!– dijo Caboose cubriendo su boca con sus manos .  
-Porque … usted….ti…tiene .. un perro ¡uf! Si no se puede – dijo Church tratando de recuperar el aire perdido con las manos sobre las rodillas.  
-Bueno yo lo encontré cuando aún era un cachorro y cuide de el hasta que creció y ahora es mi mejor amigo –dijo Caboose abriendo su departamento ; al entrar en el un perro gran danés espero recostado en el pasillo como si supiera que Caboose está ahí para él , el perro no ladro solo movió la cola , pero al entrar Church el perro comenzó a gruñir .   
-¡no pecas mal perro el es nuestro amigo se llama Church!- dijo Caboose reprendiendo en vos baja a pecas.  
El lugar era espacioso era un departamento para dos personas, pero había una gran cantidad de libros en un estante pequeño y un gran sofá , la cocina era apenas unos pies de distancia que era muy adecuado para Caboose podría haber sido tonto y despistado pero tenía un orden en su apartamento .  
-hum yo tengo que irme –dijo Church   
-Usted no debería, hay una tormenta y es oscuro –dijo Caboose ahora reprendiendo a Church y haciendo un puchero –Usted dormir en mi cama y mañana irse – dijo Caboose ahora sonriendo   
-No creo que sea lo correcto – dijo Church un poco nervioso y un poco burlón por la forma en que el chico le reprendía   
-le diré a pecas que no lo deje ir – ahora Caboose cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho y sonreía vistosamente, el perro se sentó en la entrada y gruño un poco a Church .  
-Está bien, está bien – ahora esto si ya no era agradable como mierda termino en esto pensó Church . Una hora más tarde Caboose ya estaba en su cama y Church en el sofá con una manta , pareciese que la tormenta había terminado así que tomo sus zapatos y su saco y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero pecas lo sorprendió y gruño un poco –Esta bien amigo no iré a ningún lado – dijo Church al pero mientras regresaba al sofá y se recostaba nuevamente .  
...................  
-Church…Church.. ¿Estas despierto?- podría haber ignorado cinco minutos a cualquier persona y este se ira pensando que el estaba dormido .. Pero él era Caboose .  
\- Que sucede Caboose- dijo Church ahora con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos   
-No puedo dormir…creo que soy una mala persona por no haber insistido que usted dormiría en mi cama – dijo Caboose susurrando como si fuese a despertar a alguien   
-Usted no es una mala persona Caboose solo tiene que intentar dormir – dijo Church   
-¿Puede dormir conmigo?- dijo Caboose   
-¿Cree que eso ayudaría?- ahora mirando a los ojos de Caboose que parecían dos grandes zafiros, era oscuro pero iluminaba un poco la luz que se colaba en las ventanas   
-Sip eso ayudaría – dijo Caboose ahora esperando al pie del sofá.  
-Está bien Caboose – Church se levantó y ahora siendo guiado por la mano de Caboose podía sentir que ahora el rubor en su cara comenzaba a aumentar daba las gracias del que el chico no le viera.  
Al recostarse se dio cuenta de que no era una cama simple… era bastante amplia y cómoda casi como un malvavisco pensó Church , pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el chico que ahora lo abrazaba ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Church “diablos diablos” Church ahora si que estaba muerto , el chico lo hacía sonrojarse y su corazón latía como si fuera una carrera ¿pero… porque reaccionaba así?  
-Buenas noches Church ..- dijo Caboose enterrando aún más la cabeza en su pecho   
Entonces el silencio los invadió y el rubor en su cara comenzó a desvanecerse, fue extraño pero por primera vez en tres años era confortable tener a alguien en sus brazos y eso lo hizo feliz  
-Buenas noches Caboose – Church abrazo al muchacho y entrelazo sus piernas con las de el .  
Y solo entonces se sintió mejor ……. Ya no importo nada…¿acaso eso estaba mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trato de hacer un Caboose tonto pero aveces siento que es adorable , he tardado con las actualizaciones no se que esta pasando con mi ordenador TnT


	4. Chapter 4

Church se encontraba caminando en un paisaje blanco solo podía ver sus manos y sus pies .. Intento de todo correr , agacharse y saltar .. Pero todo resulto igual su cuerpo era pesado y lento , a lo lejos pudo percatarse de algo , una mujer de vestido blanco y cabello rubio oscuro …..¿ Acaso era Allison?   
-¿Allison?- Church llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Allison?- llamo nuevamente -¿eres …eres tu .. Allison?-   
-Se feliz Church….- finalmente contestaba la mujer dando la espalda a Church , Church trato de correr pero no pudo apenas sus dedos rosaron el hombro de Allison -¡ALLISON!- , este despertó ….. Miro el techo .. ese techo no era igual al de su cuarto , incluso trato de levantarse un poco pero se unido en la cama , trato de olvidar aquel sueño … entonces recordó que no era su casa estaba en un departamento y no cualquier departamento , estaba en el departamento de Caboose … miro a un costado para ver si este aún se encontraba con el .. Pero no había nadie .. Había un pequeño reloj de mesa en una cajonera alado de la cama marcaba las 6:30 am aún era muy temprano para levantarse, pero tenía que llegar a su casa obtener un baño y ropa limpia.  
-¿Caboose?..- no obtuvo respuesta -¿Caboose estas aquí?- Church se levantó y camino hacia la sala, escucho el televisor encendido y el olor a café inundaba todo le cuarto.  
-Oh Church ¿te desperté?- dijo Caboose viendo hacia el pasillo de su habitación   
-No amigo solo tuve… no es nada – dijo Church rascando un poco su cabeza, este se percató de que Caboose ya estaba listo para ir a trabajar, el chico ya se había duchado y conseguido ropa limpia, pecas estaba a un lado de él esperando por su desayuno   
-Hice café, esta es la primera vez que ocupo la cafetera de mis padres, pero estoy seguro de que te gustara – dijo Caboose señalando la cafetera.  
-¿Tu no tomas café?- pregunto Church   
-Nop yo no puedo, el café me pone nervioso y hace que todo el tiempo quiera correr – dijo alegremente Caboose dejando un plato de cereal y un tazón con croquetas en una mesita.  
-Hey Caboose gracias por dejarme pasar la noche pero tengo que ir a mi casa – dijo Church acercándose para tomar una taza de café.  
-Está bien … ¿iras hoy al restaurante?- dijo Caboose un poco triste .  
-Si amigo iré en la tarde – dijo Church acercándose para darle un pequeño apretón en el hombro al chico .  
-¡¿enserio?!-   
-Si amigo lo are ..- dijo Church dando un último sorbo a su taza de café, posiblemente no era el mejor café que hubiese probado pero podría tomarlo por que el chico lo hizo para el .  
Caboose sonrió hacia Church , ahora este dirigiéndose a la puerta - Hey Church gracias por traerme a casa y pasar la noche conmigo – dijo Caboose despidiéndose de Church ; Church pudo percatarse del leve rubor en las mejillas del chico , eso lo hizo que el también se sonrojara levemente , solo alzo una mano en respuesta , ahora cerrando la puerta tras de si   
………………CALLE…………  
El no podía olvidarle … ese sueño .. no ,no era el sueño lo que no podía olvidar era Allison … Allison fue su novia y casi su esposa , se conocieron desde la secundaria y Church se había enamorado desde entonces de ella pero … ¿ahora por qué? Sentía que era necesario él lo sabía …  
Una vez que llego a su casa obtuvo un buen baño y ropa limpia podría haber pedido una hora más de sueño si él quisiera pero tenía que hacer algo antes de llegar a la oficina, tomo las llaves de su coche y bajo a la cochera .  
El cementerio Naval estaba a las afueras de la ciudad a si que tenía que darse prisa antes de llegar la hora del trabajo.  
Condujo por la autopista sin quitar la mirada, le parecía raro pensó que sería un día lluvioso pero el sol comenzaba a dar pequeños pero notables toques en el paisaje, no había tanto trafico como el esperaba el fin de semana estaba próximo así que algunos se irían unos días de la ciudad para ver sus familiares o pasar el rato con amigos.  
El sin embargo preferiría ir a trabajar todos los días desde lo de Allison, decidió ir a trabajar todos los días y cuando eran fechas festivas el solo saldría a tomar unas copas con Tucker o a caminar solo ….. el no quería estar solo en su casa .. se dio cuenta que por más que a veces quisiera que Tucker o Grif o cualquier otra persona desapareciera del mundo y lo dejara solo , pero se dio cuenta que no podía …. Que le gustaba escuchar el ruido y a las personas por más molesto que fueran….  
Cuando llego al cementerio se dio cuenta de que otro marino desafortunado muerto en la guerra posiblemente ; el bajo de su carro y camino sobre la acera ignorando a las mujeres llorando o los pequeños murmullos de algunos compañeros de guerra , gracias a Dios después de haber caminado un gran número de lapidas y césped llego .. llego a donde ella … no había vuelto desde el ultimo cumpleaños de Allison , el vio la lápida una hermosa la pida bien adornada como le gustaba a Allison , pequeñas flores de piedra a un costado y en letras grandes ALLISON TEXAS … -Lo siento nena , he olvidado traer flores … - dijo Church dando una leve sonrisa , entonces él se acercó levemente a la lápida y acaricio con el dorso de su mano la parte inferior de esta .  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
Allison era una chica ruda , deportista y ágil de naturaleza , desde la secundaria le propuso que fueran novio ; Allison le dijo a Church que se inscribiría a la Universidad del ejército no creyó que ella hablará enserio entonces un año más tarde Allison se abría graduado con honores y hacer servicio en campo abierto , mientras que Church ocupaba el puesto de su padre en la comisaría de Blood Gulch como oficial de segundo grado , tal vez no era comandante o teniente , pero le agradaba su puesto y la paga no estaba mal , pequeñas misiones de rescate o saqueos ocasionales uno que otro arresto .  
Cuando Allison y Church se veían era una o dos veces al mes era especial y Church siempre trato de ser un novio romántico y detallista para Allison , sabía que tenía que aprovechar el momento …Entonces un día Allison sonrió y le dijo a Church que avía sido contratada por el gobierno para misiones especiales …. Y entonces Church comenzó a perder a Allison, se veían una vez al año y ella estaba cambiando era más seria y fría que de costumbre, una noche Church se percató que el cuerpo de Allison comenzaba a tener más cicatrices de las que él podía recordad, entonces ella se cubrió con las mantas y no dijo nada.  
Ahora Allison de 28 y Church de 29 decidió proponerle matrimonio a Allison y ella solo miraría el anillo le daría un beso en la cien y se iría. Unos meses más tarde Allison avía muerto en combate por una granada.  
Church se presentó al funeral y vio una caja de sepultura cerrada posiblemente para ocultar una imagen no deseada de Allison … llevaba un ramo de claveles blancos “los favoritos de Allison” … no derramo ni una lagrima solo miro y miro ….  
Toda la familia de Allison estaba ahí , fue hija única así que era una gran pérdida, Church trato de consolar a la madre de Allison pero mientras todos lloraban y se lamentaban la perdida, el solo miraba… sentía que su pecho ardía como si fuera ácido.  
Entonces cuando terminaron de bajar a Allison y echar la última pala de tierra , él se arrodillo y se mantuvo hay por horas , no fue sino hasta que un guardia le dijo que era tarde y tenía que ir a dormir , posiblemente a comer , salir de ahí y vivir como si ella nunca hubiera existido .  
La primera noche fue la más difícil Church no cerró los ojos ni un momento , dio vueltas por toda la cama sin conciliar el sueño … entonces cuando giro por última vez en su cama su mirada se desvió y vio la foto de Allison y el en su último cumpleaños y aun costado de la foto estaba el anillo de compromiso algo pequeño y simple pero hermoso .  
Entonces Church comenzó a llorar y a gritar fue hay cuando se dio cuenta que no quería estar solo.  
………………………………………………………..  
-Hey nena , soñé contigo ..Dijiste que fuera feliz…….. ¿Sabes? Conocí a un chico es un torpe y poco tonto pero creo que me agrada… - dijo Church tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, cada 16 de agosto Church llevaba flores y se sentaba a un costado de la lápida a platicar ahora estaban a mitad del año .  
-Su nombre es Michael J.Caboose pero le gusta que le digan Caboose, es un buen tipo......... seguramente le hubieras dado una paliza – esbozo una pequeña risa Church   
-Bueno nena falta poco para tu cumpleaños esta ves prometo traer flores – dijo Church dando una última vista a la lapida .  
………………….OFICINA………………….  
Eran las 8 am era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano al trabajo, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando algo pequeño choco con su pierna izquierda – Hey junior – dijo Church revolviendo el cabello del niño aproximadamente de 5 años   
-¡Junior ¡ ¿Qué te he dicho? No correr en en los pasillos – dijo Tucker acercándose para reprender a su hijo – Lo siento Church hoy no tendrá clases así que nos ara compañía ¿verdad? – dijo Tucker sonriendo a su hijo, el niño solo oculto su cara por detrás de las piernas de Tucker .  
-¿Cómo va con sus clases de señas? – pregunto Church   
-Bien .. Bueno es rápido igual que su padre y a aprendido muchas palabras por medio de señas, pero no es suficiente amigo – dijo Tucker cargando a Junior   
-Bueno hombre parece que hoy será un buen día – dijo Tucker regalando un guiño a Church y retirándose.  
……….5 HORAS DESPUÉS…………  
Era pasando medio día y todo era un caos, tuvo que hacer pápelo de 2 nuevos reclusos y tuvo que llenar un montón de solicitudes para patrullar diferentes zonas a claro también entrego un informe. Bueno al menos pudo darle una mordida a la dona de Grif antes de que este volviese   
-¡Hey tu idiota , si tu idiota policía de mierda – dijo un chico aparentemente ebrio -¡VAMOS! ¿Que nadie tiene suficientes testículos para venir a mí?- dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose a los policías de recepción, el chico comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas a Church, -¡PUTOS DE MIERDA! DÉJENME IR – Grito desde el extremo opuesto de la sala. Church podría escucharlo con tanta claridad.  
-hey Tucker ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ese loco?- dijo Church a Tucker quien iba pasando por las afueras de su oficina   
-¿Ah?¿quién ese pendejo? , su nombre es Anderson y atropello a una chica por manejar en estado de ebriedad – dijo Tucker –Tendremos que abrir un perfil de él y tomar huellas, ¿me acompañas? –   
-Claro tengo que robar lo que sobra de de esa dona – dijo Church sonriendo   
-Hombre vas a conseguir que Grif te mate – diez minutos más tarde se encontraban en la sala pequeña para tomar las huellas digitales del sujeto, Church entro con la almohadilla negra y la tinta.  
-¡Hey miren a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo Anderson mostrando una sonrisa burlona hacia Church   
-¿Te refieres a mí?- dijo Church   
-¡claro! Te vi anoche entrar al departamento de ese imbécil de Michael – dijo Anderson -¿Cogieron? El chico a de ser una puta zorra ¿verdad? Si fue así no creo haber escuchado sus gemidos anoc..- apenas iba a concluir su frase Anderson cuando fue impactado por un gran puñetazo en medio de su cara haciéndolo caer.  
-¡HIJO DE PUTA NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS SI QUIERA A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!- Church mas furioso que nunca   
-Hijo de puta…- el otro hombre no se podía ni tocar la cara sus manos estaban esposadas así que solo se quedó hay en el suelo.  
-¡¿Church que pasa amigo?!- dijo con impresión Tucker   
-Llévate a este desgraciado, yo are el informe – dijo Church saliendo de ahí , vio que su mano sangraba apenas un poco posiblemente se lastimo con los dientes del sujeto .  
Horas más tarde cuando todo había recuperado la calma , Church se encontraba reposando la cabeza entre sus manos , el informe había dicho resbalo durante la sesión y como estaba esposado no pudo meter las manos callo de cara contra el suelo ; Church sintió rabia al recordar las palabras de se maldito pero …. También sintió por haber reaccionado así….¿por qué Caboose comenzaba a ser tan importante para él?  
-¿Church?...- llamo Tucker desde la entrada   
-Si Tucker- respondió rápido pero tranquilo   
-¿podemos hablar amigo?-dijo Tucker acercándose al escritorio de Church   
-Claro – dijo Church con serenidad - ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?- dijo Church aun que era evidente que este iba a preguntar sobre el comportamiento que tuvo con Anderson.  
-Bueno yo.. Me preguntaba que hacías en casa del mesero- dijo Tucker un poco avergonzado   
-Estaba la tormenta y él le tiene miedo a los relámpagos así que lo acompañe a su casa y luego pase la noche con el –  
-Bow Chicka Bow wou- dijo Tucker   
-No amigo no es ese sentido yo dormir en la sala – claro mintió   
-Aun así Church llevo años de conocerte y sé que amabas a Allison , pero ahora cada vez que mencionas a Caboose tus ojos brillan amigo – Dijo Tucker cierto tono serio , era raro para Church ya que este nunca se dirigía a él con seriedad .  
-Tucker apenas lo conozco y no soy gay – dijo Church un poco irritado   
-Claro yo también decía lo mismo – dijo Tucker caminando hacia la salida   
-Mira Church inténtalo no pierdes nada y deja de mentirte a ti mismo – dijo Tucker saliendo   
Church no era gay él amaba a Allison y vio debajo de algunas faldas cortas en la oficina , también llego a masturbarse con aquella chica de la oficina .. Pero… ¡exacto! Existía un pero cada vez que veía a Caboose sonreír o apenas escuchaba su voz el sentía que su corazón frió se derritió ante el niño.  
Pero Church no aceptaría el hecho de que le gusta otro hombre, Tucker puede ser Tucker pero el sabe que no será fácil.


End file.
